


The Mask Slips

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte prepares a meal for a meeting with Corrin, hoping to win the royal's affection, but doesn't leave herself time for a bathroom break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask Slips

Often, Charlotte wondered how things would really be if she dropped the nice girl act, and let her true self be known to everyone in Corrin's army. Would they all dislike her, as she suspected? Or would they all accept her for who she was?

Like always, however, the blonde warrior pushed those thoughts aside. Right now, she was popular and well liked. She was rising through the army's ranks, as Corrin himself seemed to have taken an interest in her. Now was no time to jeopardize that by giving up on the very act that had gotten her so far!

If she could cause Prince Corrin, a royal of Nohr and Hoshido both to love her? She'd be set for life, and could provide for her parents easily! It was a dream that, however unlikely, she simply couldn't give up on.

~X~

Corrin had invited Charlotte to his quarters today, to meet up with her as he often liked to do with his troops. He considered it a vital team-building exercise, claiming that it would improve their combat effectiveness. Charlotte wasn’t too sure about any tactical advantage knowing each other better might provide, but she wasn’t about to complain about a chance to spend some time one on one with royalty.

If she played her cards right, she could charm the young prince, and maybe snag herself a royal wedding. She just had to be sure to keep her facade up for as long as she was with him. She had also decided to cook him an exquisite dinner, as there was no way showing her culinary skill would hurt her chances. 

She could picture it now; a candlelit dinner, her charming, irresistible personality. She’d have Corrin eating out of her hand in no time. Preparing a dinner would prove somewhat difficult, however. She wanted to cook a hearty meal, fit for the leader of an army, but meat would take time to prepare and be served best while it was warm. 

She began looking through the army’s larders, wondering what she could prepare. She felt a brief moment of guilt as she realized she’d be taking the ingredients from the army, rather than buying her own. She quickly justified it by noting the meal would be for Corrin. As she looked at all the ingredients, Charlotte decided meat was still her best option, and took what she would need for the meal. Alone in one of the castle’s kitchens, she attacked the ingredients, showing the ferocity she usually reserved for the battlefield. 

Before long, she had two cuts of beef in a pan, some rolls in the oven, and a pot of vegetable soup simmering. As she stirred the broth within the pot, keeping a careful eye on the meat, she felt a pressure in her abdomen. Though it couldn’t have come at a worse time, she knew she had to piss. The blonde fighter sighed heavily, as she realized she had no choice but to hold it at least until she reached Corrin’s quarters. She couldn’t afford to overcook any of the meal, and once she packed it she would have to rush to their meeting if she wanted it to remain warm.

But she had squared off against Faceless and won! She had beaten opponents that were much larger than her, and she’d be damned if she was going to let a full bladder stand between her and her royal wedding. She just had to stay focused, she told herself. She thought of the castle she’d live in, the doting servants she’d have. She could likely even convince Corrin to allow her parents to move into the castle! It’s not like the Norhian palace didn’t have room for the aging couple. 

But she was getting ahead of herself. The meal had to be perfect, and so she had to hold it. As she stirred the soup, she could almost feel the pressure building slowly, but was determined to ride it out as long as she had to. She had her future to think about, after all!

~X~

After a short while, the meal was complete! Charlotte looked over it with pride before she began packing it for transport. As she painstakingly loaded each dish into a basket, she felt a sudden twinge of pain just as she loaded in the final dish; the pot of soup. She assumed the sloshing feeling as she lifted it and set it down had set her off, and as soon as she placed it, she pressed her legs together, and stuffed a hand between them. For an agonizing moment, she stood frozen like this, unsure if she could manage to hold it in or not. 

Luckily, it passed. She breathed a sigh of relief, confident that she could power through just a little bit longer. She lifted her basket and set out, heading straight for Corrin’s quarters. It was sorely tempting to make a quick stop by the lavatories, and relieve herself, but if she took such a luxury the meal might suffer because of it. And she simply could not stand the thought of ruining her chances with a prince before she even got to his room.

As she walked, she came across Benny, one of her oldest friends and one of the few people she didn’t keep up her facade around. He smiled warmly at her, though the roughness of his face might have frightened many members of the army, she knew he was nothing but a big softy. 

“Hey, Charlotte.” he said, as they grew closer.

“Benny!” she answered, greeting him in the friendly, bubbly way she would if she worried someone was within earshot. Once she was close enough to speak more quietly she added. “I’m on my way to meet with Corrin. I made him this dinner, see. And it is going to win him over so easy! But I can’t really talk much, sorry. Have to get this over to him while it’s still hot, and I really have to piss.”

Benny simply shook his head as her watched her walk by. Though he could never understand Charlotte’s constant desire for adoration from all of the men she met, he was used to it, and honestly admired the strength it took her to manage her mask so well. He worried that she might be pushing herself a little too far today, especially since dinner with actual royalty would put her under even more pressure. Sometimes, he wished he had to courage to tell her to just be herself. After all, he liked the real her, why wouldn’t everyone else?

~X~

Finally, Charlotte reached Corrin’s quarters. The pressure in her bladder had moved on to a constant, dull ache, and she knew she was reaching her limit. But how could she admit to a prince that she had to piss? That she had been so irresponsible making his dinner that she hadn’t left herself any chance? He would never want to marry her if he knew. So she simply had to continue holding it. 

She knocked on the door, and heard the prince call out “Come in, the door’s unlocked!” in his typical friendly voice.

“Hello, milord!” The fighter said in greeting. “Thank you so much for inviting me over, I hope you don’t mind, but I went ahead and prepared dinner for us as a way of saying thanks.” she gushed, as she placed the basket on the table Corrin kept in his room, and began unpacking the contents. 

“Well, that wasn’t necessary, Charlotte, but I’m certainly thankful. I was just starting to get hungry!” he replied. “But, you know, you don’t have to wait for an invitation. You can visit any time you like.”

“Oh, I could never come by without being invited...that would be much too improper.” she said, as she prepared each of them a plate and took her seat. Immediately, she crossed her legs, desperate for the slight relief it might offer.

“Nonsense, Charlotte. Say, you aren’t nervous or anything, are you? Because really, this is incredibly informal, I just like to get to know the people I fight with better, and I’d like you to feel comfortable.”

“It’d take a hell of a lot to make me comfortable right now...” Charlotte muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Uh...” she stammered, her face flushed. “I said...there’s no way I could be uncomfortable right now! After all, I’m with a handsome man like you.” 

“Thanks, I’m glad to hear it.” Corrin blushed at her compliment, and Charlotte felt a thrill knowing she could have such an effect on him. She had almost slipped up, but she managed to turn it around! Finally, she watched as Corrin began to eat his meal, and she did the same. 

“This is really excellent, Charlotte. Thanks again for cooking this! I had no idea you were such a gifted chef.” Corrin said, and Charlotte began to grow slightly frustrated. It was great that he enjoyed her cooking so much, but if he didn’t stop talking, and finish the food, she would have no opportunity to relieve herself. 

“Oh, please, you flatterer!” Charlotte said, her face flushing slightly. She really was flattered that Corrin enjoyed her cooking so much. This might turn out even easier than she had thought, if only she could power through the meal.

~X~

Eventually the meal wound down. Corrin finished the last few bites, and Charlotte began cleaning up, placing any dirty dishes in the basket so she could clean them later. 

“Here, let me help you.” Corrin said, as he stood and made to help with the cleanup.

“Oh, no, of course not, milord. Let me handle the cleaning, it’s no job for a prince!”

“I...well, okay. But you don’t have to see me as a prince. Sure, I’m Norhian royalty, but Xander is the one who’s next in line for the throne. And I’m technically not even from Norh...” he said.

“Nonsense! You’re just as much a royal as the rest of them. And you happen to be my favorite!” Charlotte said, with a wink. Suddenly, she froze. Another shot of pain ran through her, but she could do nothing to offer any relief with Corrin watching her. Before she could stop it, a slight spurt of piss escaped her, making a small dark spot on her light colored bottoms, a spot she prayed Corrin would not notice. 

“Hey, are you all right?” Corrin asked, springing to his feet and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m fine, I just need to take a moment and freshen up.” she said. 

“I...what do you mean?”

“I have to piss! Where the hell is the bathroom around here!?” Charlotte snapped, her nerves utterly shot as she felt the pressure building up once more.

“Woah, Charlotte? It’s uh...it’s right this way.” Corrin said, pointing her towards one of the doors in his room. He was shocked by the sudden change in Charlotte’s personality, but was infinitely more worried than upset.

Charlotte headed for the room, but after just a few steps, she froze once more. She crossed her legs, and forced both hands against her crotch, trying desperately to relieve the pressure. But it was no use. She gasped as she felt the hot piss rush out of her, her poor bladder unable to handle the strain one second longer. Her bottoms were soaked immediately, and she felt the hot piss run down her legs and splatter onto the floor of Corrin’s room. 

Despite herself, the relief was so great, she couldn’t help from moaning. All the while, Corrin watched helplessly, wanting nothing more than to help his comrade and, he hoped, friend with her problem. But knowing there was nothing he could do. Finally, her bladder was empty. She moaned once more, basking in the relief for a short moment before realizing what she had done.

“Ah hell!” she cried out. “I can’t believe I messed this up. Agh, and I was so close too. Whatever. I guess now you’ve seen me piss myself and seen the real me all at once.” she said, tears welling up in her eyes, “I’ll just show myself out now...I understand if you never want to see me again.” 

But before she could turn for the door, Corrin was upon her. She felt his arms wrap around her, and he pulled her in close to him, not seeming to care that she was still soaking wet. “Nonsense, Charlotte. It was just an accident, and I bet it was all because you wanted to get that meal over here while it was still warm.”

“Well, yeah...but that was just...” Charlotte replied, but before she could admit she was only trying to win him over, he interrupted her.

“No buts, Charlotte. I’m very thankful for the meal, and I think the real you is just as wonderful and charming as the fake you.” the prince said, and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

“What...you mean it?” she asked, though she was reveling internally. She couldn’t believe things had gone so wrong, but apparently Corrin had fallen for her anyway.

“Of course, I...I’d love to spend even more time wi-” Corrin never finished his sentence, as Charlotte pressed her lips against his, and the two kissed. Wedding plans whirled through Charlotte’s head, and she realized there was more to love about Corrin than his royal blood and his wealth; he had genuinely cared for her when she had such a shameful accident.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you hoped I'd stop writing bad omorashi fiction after the Awakening ones. Well. I didn't. Sorry, everbody.


End file.
